1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holster for a pistol. Specifically, the present invention relates to a holster that works synergistically with the mechanics of a pistol through the action of drawing and holstering the pistol, and having a lever to secure a pistol safely in the holster.
2. Description of Related Art
Throughout history, military leaders have consistently concluded that the most powerful weapon in an arsenal is the element of surprise, which contributes to the philosophy behind the present holster invention. Generally, all previous holsters have been designed as passive storage receptacles for a pistol with various snaps, straps and tensioning devices to secure a pistol in the holster. Customarily, a safer holster resulted through the addition of multiple layers of restriction of access to the pistol. Although valid for casual access to a pistol in a holster, the custom has, however, proven to be detrimental to the safety of the officer or anyone carrying a pistol in a holster who may require immediate access to defend himself or others from violent aggression.
The present invention is a dynamic holster which uses the mechanical functioning of the pistol to work synergistically in the holstering and drawing of a pistol, optionally loaded, with greater speed and safety than other holsters. The incorporation of the element of surprise is based primarily on reversing the drawing maneuver of a pistol from a holster from up to down movement. In prior art holsters, the drawing action requires pulling a pistol up and out of a holster, which telegraphs the drawing motion to an adversary. Through the action of drawing, the upper torso of an individual drawing a pistol from a holster moves to the side with the arm and shoulder lifting the pistol up and out of a holster, which requires approximately four to six inches of clearance of the pistol from the holster. Conversely, in the absence of any lateral movement of the upper torso, an individual can instantly draw a pistol, possibly loaded, from the present invention by pushing down on the grip less than an inch to compress the recoil spring of the pistol, which releases the pistol within one inch to target acquisition in under a second. Additionally, when holstered, a pistol is secured in the present invention by the partially compressed recoil spring of the pistol, which renders the pistol unfireable because the chamber is contained in a partially open condition, rendering the trigger automatically disconnected from the neutralized sear of the pistol, preventing release of the firing pin.
The drawing of a pistol from the present invention functions to action the pistol into a loaded status with a hot trigger with the accompanying audible sound of a slide of a pistol locking into an optional loaded condition. The sound of drawing a pistol from the present invention is highly recognizable and possesses an internationally understood language of its own. The audible effects of drawing a pistol from a holster alone are a disorienting and daunting surprise to any adversary facing a loaded weapon which seemingly appeared out of nowhere, not telegraphed by any movement of the drawer of the pistol. Alternatively, a pistol can also be drawn from the holster with very little sound in cases where stealth is required. Moreover, a pistol can be drawn from the holster in an unloaded state by simply partially or totally removing the magazine from the pistol before drawing the pistol from the holster.
The advantages of the present invention embrace multiple themes of safety. The present invention is two to four times faster in drawing and reholstering, accompanied with substantially higher levels of safety when compared with a conventional holster. The present invention provides a safe and secure means of carrying a holstered pistol, which is secure from a pistol grab attempt by a perpetrator. A pistol holstered in the present invention is incapable of discharge because the trigger is disengaged while the pistol is in the holster. The present invention also provides an excellent non-permanent storage capability, accompanied with the locking pin and lock feature, which secures a pistol in the holster, rendering it incapable of being discharged, removed or disassembled from the holster. The drawing of a pistol from the present invention can occur quickly, with or without sound, all of which is controlled by easy to master simple motor skills. Another safety benefit is actualized when a pistol is being drawn from the holster, because throughout the act of drawing, the muzzle of the pistol always points away from the drawer, which avoids the accidental shooting of oneself. Drawing loaded on-target timing tests were consistently less than ¾ second than with traditional holsters. Additionally, singlehanded reholstering can be accomplished to a safe locked position within the present invention within ½ second. Structurally, the present invention provides full protection for precisely calibrated front as well as rear pistol sights which are contained within open areas in the holster when a pistol is loaded. Another feature of the present invention is found in that a pistol having an add-on, such as a laser sight or light, is still capable of proper holstering in the present invention. The extremely durable material that comprises the present invention will not rust, rot or lose its form and function.
There is a present need for a holster with a locking lever comprising multiple features that significantly increases the safe carry and storage of a pistol, while also providing extremely fast drawing and reholstering, when needed.